narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Saito Sakai
Background Saito grew up in Kirigakure with his two brothers, Mifune and Shinichi. He is the youngest out of the three and they are commonly known by their family and friends as the Sakai brothers, because of their antics and distinct personalitites. Saito's mom and dad are not often present because they are very busy, but his father tries to spend as much time with him and his brothers as much as possible. His father convinced him to join the academy and become and ninja. He wanted him to come out of his shell since he saw that Saito had passed on their family kekkei genkai but he was too shy as a child to make friends. After Saito joined the academy he excelled and rose to the top of his class. The pressure from his older brother Shinichi caused him alot of stress and anxiety when he was growing and with his parents absent his two older brothers took care of him. His older brothers often got into fights about raising him and what he should do. When he was in the academy he was assigned to be on team 4, consisting of his sensei,Tsutomu Sugumoto, Fumiko Kuwahara and Kentaro Nishi. For a while he was distant with his teammates, he did not communicate verbally at all. Often times he would just go with the flow when he was ordered around by his team mates often like how his siblings would. Later on they all matured and Saito became more assertive but still not speaking. While in the academy he met another boy named Tetsuo and they formed a very close bond, because both of them did not like speaking. Despite his troubles in his youth he began to trust his teammates and other close friends more and tended to only speak to them. As Saito and his team went throughout the years in the academy they soon became chunin together and they where a formidable team. Later on When his brother would often come back from his anbu missions heavily injured and exhausted, Saito wanted to join with him to help take off his brothers work load and do missions by his side. Despite spending the most time with Shinichi he is actually more close with Mifune because he is the more patient and easy going brother. Personality Saito is very quiet and reserved.He is pretty shy and he often communicates by facial expression. Although he used to be an extreme introvert he does like spending time with his friends and brothers. Because he doesn't talk often most people assume he is mute. He avoids conflict when he can and he is very calculative about his decisions. Saito tries not to show his emotions but when he is around Kentaro or Mifune he drops the cold persona. He doesn't like burdening other people and he often keeps his problems to himself.He often states that his work with the Anbu bares heavy weight on him and that he only plans to do it untill his older brother retires. Saito is very resourceful in battle and often figures out ways to use the environment to his advantage. Some people assume he uses cheap tactics in battle but he knows that there is no such thing as a fair fair fight, when your life is on the line. He is sometimes considered a prude by his friends because he doesnt like to drink with them but it is mostly because he cant handle his achohol well and is afraid that he will say or do embarrassing things.He is very clingy around his close friends and often initiates platonic cuddling because he was pretty much deprived of it as a child from his absent parents. He is not perverted at all unlike his crude teammates and he gets flustered very easily, even when he is trying hard no to blush. He loves trying out different teas and he loves poetry and art. His dream when he is older is to live in a house near a waterfall and to spend his days painting. Appearance Saito is an average height man, with gray hair and violet eyes. He has tan skin and lean build. His gray hairs spiked to one side and he has an undercut hairstyle. He has his clans Kekkei Genkai Tattoo on the shaved part of his head and on the same side of his body he has the tattoo on his arm. He does not like wearing many layers of clothes. He often operates at night so his wardrobe mostly consists of very dark clothing. Saito almost always wears a hoodie or any clothes that covers his head. The tattoo is always on his skin but it shows through his hair also. He wears gloves and hand guards to protect himself. His clothing consists of a zip up top that is cropped above the bellybutton and there is mesh underneath. He wears baggy pants with his mist headband wrapped around his waist. Sometimes in battle he will ditch his headband and his zip up top and just wear the mesh underneath. On his feet he wears the standard ninja boots and socks. Abilities Saito is very skilled in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu and his kekkei genkai is sort of like a Jujutsu. He is very fast in battle and often uses his twin daggers to slice at his oppoment. He activates his kekkei genkai which gives him heightened speed and strength but it doesnt last long and takes up a bit of his chakra. He knows a little bit of healing techniques and even though he isn't the best at it he sometimes uses it on his team mates. Saito also can utilize some wind techniques along side the use of his daggers. Kekkei Genkai When blood is dripped to his tattoo the ability is akwakened. This ability can also be activated if the user is in extreme danger or the user is very upset. Using this ability is very strenuous on the user and it is exhasuting to use it more than twice in battle as it takes alot of of stamina and chakra. When this ability is activated the user has heightened speed and agility. One of the other effects of this ability is to drain the other oppoments chakra but the downside is that it also drains the chakra of the user just as much so it is a last effort ability. Part I This at the time he joined the academy and met his team. Part II WORK IN PROGRESS ( CHANGING INFORMATION) Trivia * His favorite food is fish and he loves tea and trying out different flavours of tea. * He is a very skilled artist and sometimes paints his friends. * Saito has a crush on Kentaro but he is too afraid to tell him so he admires him from afar. * Him and his brother Shinichi are always spending time together and his brother is the one that taught him how to paint. * Despite his mother always being busy and barley spending time with him and his brothers he doesnt hold it against her and one day hopes to be able to grow closer to her. * Saito often passes out in training after he tests the limits of his kekkei genkai Kentaro often carries him back to the Sakai compound. * Saito has a very large extended family and he loves spending time with his younger cousins because they think he is cool in mysterious when in reality he is just shy. * He loves cats and stray animals because they dont ask questions and are willing to snuggle with him. * Saito loves rainy days and thunder and lightening soothe him. * Saito is very goood at math but he hates it. simply press the little *----- icon next to the sign under Text appearance. Reference _ Saito Sakai is my character and he belongs to me, you may find art of him on my instagram @GodlessXi Category:DRAFT